Losing Percy
by RememberThatCoolPerson
Summary: Because everyone knows Percy Jackson, everyone is affected when he goes missing, so what happened to the others while he was missing in The Lost Hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Nico**

"I–I know you ." Percy remarked with vague recognition in his voice.

Nico tried to keep the disappointment clear of his face. _Of course you do. Of course you know me, we fought a war together, we're considered thicker than thieves._

_But you don't remember. You don't remember me, the boy that you've saved countless times._

Nico Di Angelo felt the familiar sharp sting of loneliness stab somewhere inside of him. All he knew is that it hurt.

For the past eight months he searched around as much as he could to find his missing cousin. After the son of Jupiter's sudden appearance, he'd known that Percy would soon be on his way to the roman camp.

For the past months Nico had been a wreck.

His cousin – more like brother – had disappeared of the face of the earth, leaving his younger companion to suffer and wonder where one of his only friends had gone.

"Do you?" Nico's hands were far too shaky for his liking, and his voice too forced.

In Percy's eyes he sees that the Savior of Olympus is struggling to match Nico's face with any of his memories (which, of course, could not be currently located at the moment).

All Nico want to is hug him and scream '_Where have you been for the last eight months!?'_

Hazel covers for him as the son of Hades silently begs the gods that his best friend would miraculously remember him so that they could catch up, share battle strategies, relive memories – _anything_, anything at all.

_Please_, Nico pleads inside his head, _Please_ _let him regain his memories. He didn't deserve this. Please._

But Percy doesn't remember, Jason is starting to, and Nico can't worry about this, he has a job to do. He pushes his wishes aside for the moment (he can't even recall the last time he's done something for himself), plans ahead (it's just Tartarus, how bad could it be?), and bids those he knows goodbye.

They might not ever see him again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Clarisse**

Somehow Clarisse knows Percy's alive. And don't think it's like how Annabeth knows he's alive, by their little friendship bond or whatever.

Clarisse knows he's still breathing somewhere out there, but doesn't dare share it. Her siblings would deem her weak, the _whole_ camp would deem her weak, so no way is she going to claim that she is somehow in her heart aware that the little prick is alive.

But Clarisse (she'd never ever admit it) thought that maybe, just maybe, her mind was playing tricks and made her gut feel what she wanted to believe. When that crossed her mind she shivered with disappointment for herself. She attempted to dismiss it, as she wanted no part in wanting Jackson to be okay.

She didn't talk much anymore, as she wasn't in the mood for it much. Actually, she wasn't in the mood for anything lately.

Food seemed unappetizing, focusing proved to be difficult, even fighting and arguing became lack-luster for the usually bloodthirsty warrior.

_What is happening to me?_ Clarisse growled in frustration as she absent-mindedly rejected a match she would normally hastily accept.

And as she walked past the (empty) Poseidon cabin an emotion (almost relating to sorrow) Clarisse La Rue wasn't familiar with seemed to follow her like a lost puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiron**

"Chiron, Chiron!" I snapped out of my thoughts as I suddenly became aware of a boy standing directly in front of me.

"Why didn't you answer me the first time?" Malcolm huffed in irritation.

I mumbled something about being lost in my thoughts. Which, in fact, was not a lie.

Malcolm shook his head in disappointment as if he was never deep in thought. "Well, anyways, I was looking at the blueprints of the new Argo and I saw that we have five unneeded support beams. With these out of the plan I think we could save about a half a day. We could build it quicker, therefore rescue Percy quicker, even if it is only half of a day."

I nodded in approval but stopped him before he could leave. "I know that you're worried about Percy in Camp Jupiter. But I assure you, Percy will not need rescuing."

Malcolm looked as though he decided to trust me, the wise Centaur, and his face relaxed.

"Thanks, Chiron," he said while he rolled up his blueprints.

"Anytime, child." I relied. I felt my cheery smile slide off when he turned around, leaving a haggard expression in its place.

They believed me, they trusted me. He trusted me.

He trusted me, and here I am, lying to his friends. Telling them that I had no idea where Percy was, telling them that the Seven's quest was going to be alright, even though I still wake up to dreams (nightmares) of Percy screaming.

I closed my eyes and I saw him smiling at me, saw him laughing with his friends. But then he got older and the grim face revealed itself. I saw him reading his probable death. I saw him with war maps laid out in front of him, I saw him with blood pouring out of his arm when the training got serious before the war.

I've seen him live and almost die for his friends. They meant everything to him, Percy would never lie to them, so lying to them felt like lying to Percy.

Nobody ever lies to Percy.

It almost seemed against the law to disrespect him, even the Stolls didn't dare to prank him anymore. Their leader was the camp's pride and they put him on a high pedestal.

And even though campers seemed to have a little hero worship for him, Percy was everyone's friend.

I shake my head to get the thoughts of him out of my head. That didn't work, of course, so I wheel myself in through the front door, sighing as I go, and head for the living room. I pull up the two loose planks and grab some of the wine Dionysos was secretly keeping (although he could not drink it).

Soon the cork is off, the second bottle half empty, and I'm still staring at the photo of Percy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katie**

"Hey, Piper," I greet her as she settled down on the sand next to me.

"Hi, Katie." She replies. Piper looked almost . . . nervous. The daughter of Aphrodite kept on moving around as if she still wasn't comfortable.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not really caring that concern was evident in my voice.

She swallows. "Umm, well . . ." The poor girl starts to go from nervous to scared. I nod my head to encourage her to continue. "Percy Jackson," She flinches like I'm going to pounce on her.

Though I'm confused with why she was acting like I was going to hurt her for asking a question, I don't say anything about it. "Yeah . . . What about him?" And although his name stirred up memories inside that I considered best to not think about, I would never do anything like harm her for asking an innocent question.

"Well, I almost got killed for asking Nico and before him I barely managed to dodge Clarisse's punch. I decided to ask someone who would only threaten me ."

I smiled. "I don't give out empty threats, Miss Piper."

She bit her lip. "But Percy. . . Is he. . . Is he like everyone says he is?"

"Everything and more." I stated proudly.

Piper looked like a deflated balloon and put her head in her hands. "Why am I even on this quest?" She groaned into the palms of her hands. "Gods, I feel like – I feel like I'm going to be the weakest link. With Jason's flying powers, Leo's fire stuff, Percy Jackson can make a freaking hurricane from what I hear–!"

"Piper!" I shout as I shake her shoulders. "Listen to me! You are not going to be the weakest link! You are crazy powerful with your talking control, scary-as-crap with your knife, and Percy is on your side! You have no chances of defeat as long as all of the Seven tries their best! And with Percy's before-battle talks, I doubt that anyone will give any less than 110%. Now go on and help Leo with the Argo II."

The beautiful girl's face gets determined and she walks away with new purpose in her step.

I might be imagining it, but I think I heard a 'Thanks, Katie,' from under her breath.

I smiled at my new-found pep skills. _Almost as good as Percy's,_ I thought wistfully to myself. _Almost_.

**Don't favorite or follow without reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia**

So yeah, when Thalia was told Percy was probably dead, she cried.

And don't get your panties in a twist, it wasn't sobbing or anything serious, just a few tears falling down her face, but those under her command were still concerned for their Lieutenant. Thalia played it cool, waving them off like the report she had just been told suddenly didn't hold a place in her mind. Because it didn't. Because Thalia couldn't worry about trivial things like boys when she was in the sight of her sisters.

While the girls returned to their tents for the night, Thalia decided that she would be able to say up and contemplate her feelings.

Before she knew it, the unfamiliar feeling of wet tears dragging down her freckled cheeks became the majority of her thoughts. The other fraction of her mind was fantasizing a comfort. She imagined Percy was there now with a brotherly arm slung around Thalia's shoulder, a playful smile on his stupid face, but a worried look in his eye.

He'd punch her arm lightly and say something along the lines of "I didn't know trees had feelings, cheer up." Or "Pinecone Face, what's got you so down? Can't be that bad, enough to make you cry." Or "Aw, Thals, come here. I think somebody needs a hug.".

(She knew that he'd say something better than that, but she didn't really want to go back to the times when everything was _'If he were here right now. . .'_)

And she'd say something along the lines of— No. She couldn't say anything to him because Percy was _gone_. The Lieutenant of Artemis couldn't lean into her cousin's comfort because Percy was _gone_._ Percy was gone_. He was gone just like Luke and he was gone just like Jason.

She found herself supplied with a new set of tears that needed to be released.

She didn't like Percy when she met him simply because if he had blonde hair and blue irises he would be an older version of Jason. She felt like he was trying to replace her brother. She finally let him in, though. She finally let him be her younger brother's replacement.

Thalia now wished that she had chosen a safer person (who doesn't risk their life everyday) to the take place as her little sibling.

And suddenly she's not only crying for her loss of her cousin (adoptive brother), Percy, but for the loss of her blood brother, Jason.

At about one in the mourning, Thalia gives into sleep.

In exactly twenty-four hours, the Fates would take their part in her life and grant her the return of her precious Jason.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Reyna**

"_Don't you cry, girl!" Hylla sharply scolded her wet-faced sister. She pointed above deck where Blackbeard and his crew were. The two sisters were their captives. "Those boys up there– they're not worth you're tears, Reyna. Boys are never worth your tears."_

The memory made Reyna only want to sink more into her tissue-covered bed and cry harder. She took her older sister's saying to heart and she didn't cry much since that day.

So why in the world was she wasting her tears on a boy? A boy whose as good as gone, no less.

For eight months she had the weight of New Rome rest on her shoulders alone. Reyna was strong, she could carry it, but not for a good part of the year. She needed a praetor next to her. Before she could announce the open spot for praetor and oncoming the elections, though, she just needed a moment to break the news to herself; Jason isn't coming back.

Her small little world stopped before spinning once again and moving on. Just like Reyna knew she'd have to do soon.

. . .

The next day was bland with the funeral of Jason Grace.

The lone praetor was bitter all day, unable to get the image of a certain-someone's blinding smile out of her head.

. . .

Then a warrior came.

He had one of those killer smiles (you know, the one that makes all the girls swoon), his eyes seemed to show everything he was feeling, and Reyna was pretty sure he was the most attractive guy she's ever seen (she can see it through all the dirt).

He's a fighter, she can tell, and right when she gets a good look at him, her heart stops. The daughter of Bellona is certain she's seen him before. The woman in his arms looks familiar too.

_They must be gods_, she thinks to herself, _we better treat them well._

He hesitates before crossing the Little Tiber and the woman (or goddess, who looks totally unfazed by this, by the way) cheekily says something that convinces him to cross.

What happens next is difficult to comprehend.

The boy–or man, she can't decide–comes out of the water like that like that burst of power didn't happen, he wasn't even tired.

(She notices that Romans probably hadn't seen Neptune much because all the sculptures of him make him look much older than she's seeing him right now.)

The old woman hopped out of Percy's arms and smiled. "Well, that was a lovely trip," she said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

Reyna just about choked on her own saliva. "Percy. . .Jackson?" She confused Lord Neptune for the fool that tore her from her first home!? Oh gods, she even called him good-looking!

He looked around hopefully, looking for gods know what. His face fell when he seemed to not recognize me. I looked at him in horrible fascination.

Then the old woman laughed with delight. "Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!"

Then, just because the day hadn't been strange enough already, the old lady began to glow and change form. She grew until she was a shining, seven-foot-tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.

If it was possible for the campers to appear even more shocked, they did.

The first kneel was Reyna, and the others followed her lead and knelt with her. Octavian got down so hastily he almost stabbed himself with his sword.

Hazel was the first to speak. "Juno."

Percy stood straight with his chin up in a crowd of people bowing their heads. Reyna admired his courage, but seeing as he carried her all this way, it didn't seem to matter.

"Juno, huh?" he said, unimpressed. "If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?"

The goddess smiled. "In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet."

She turned to the other kids. "Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune. For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me!"

. . .

When he comes back from his quest with help, memories, and the missing weapons Reyna has never been more impressed with anybody, and that includes Jason Grace.

**This took too long write, but it'll be worth it of you review. . . Hint, hint.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Triton**

Contrary to popular belief Triton does care for his demigod siblings. Most of them, not the current one, though.

Because this one– Percy Jackson –is different.

Father did always love his children but this one is a special case. Poseidon would do anything for him, would commit murder if Percy Jackson's green eyes asked.

So excuse Triton if he's a little resentful toward the Savior of Olympus (Don't you even dare call him envious).

Don't get him wrong– of course he doesn't envy Jackson. Triton has everything he wants here– women falling at his feet, Mother's favor, fighting skills, plenty of friends, and he practically owns everything that's under the sea.

And what does Jackson have? Some crummy little camp that obeys his will, friends (the kind that would die for him, Triton notes sadly), a pretty Athena girl, fighting abilities, and family. But of course he has the one thing that Triton can't have (the one he needs). Of course he has real friends and a family. And of course it breaks his heart.

Mother does love him,_ she does_, but she's never there and when she is it's formal and brisk. Father loves him too and he's there more often, but whenever they talk it's mostly him boasting about his other son, his pride and his joy.

And maybe Triton wishes that he'd have Triton be his bragging rights and happiness instead.

He sees Poseidon crying one time and it scares him witless. In all his two thousand years he's never seen Poseidon cry, not once.

Father was crying about the boy, about Jackson (never about Triton, he never even thinks about his and his wife's son).

Apparently the kid got himself into more trouble, which, of course,_ just happens_ to make him more famous (which means there's going to be talk about him, which means he'll have to hear more girls fawning over Jackson again).

And maybe Triton did look into Jackson's dilemma more, sure, Triton did search the sea for him, yeah, Triton did ask lots of people about the missing demigod, and _so what _if Triton did switch his fins for legs and gills for lungs just to look for his brother.

But that does not give you the right to assume Triton actually cares for the boy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sally**

Sally Jackson is, what many would call, heartbroken.

She had Paul and she had friends (what would she do without them?) but she wanted her son back. She just wanted her son.

Isn't eight months too long for a mother to wait and worry for her child?

She missed him. She missed his hugs, his laughs, his smile. She missed him coming home with shredded shirts and bloody skin and smiling. She missed him denying any kind of pain and she missed walking through the front door and seeing him. Sally missed Percy.

He was never the 'Legendary Percy Jackson' to her and he was never the 'Savior of Olympus', or 'The God's Hero' (or whatever they called him now) to her, he was simply Percy, her Percy.

She wouldn't change a thing about him (except the fact that he attracts monsters) because he's perfect and he's _hers_. He doesn't belong to the the gods –_he doesn't!_– he isn't their play thing, Percy belongs to Sally and Sally's heart will always belong to Percy.

It did hurt to think about him, it did hurt to look at his pictures cluttering the walls, but let her be damned if she lets herself forget the shape of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw– let her be damned if she never sees her son again (which is like being damned in its own sense).


	5. Chapter 5

**Will**

Fighting under his command was something of second nature. It was so easy and natural to follow him, he made you what to earn your way up the ranks, made you want to achieve whatever he asked (he made you believe that he's fought thousands of wars, even though this is his first).

At least that's the way Will Solace sees it.

Imagine being a solider to a brave and strong leader, someone with a calm face even though doubts are the only thing rushing in their head, someone like Percy Jackson. Then imagine that this one person keeping of you in line, keeping all of you in order, disappears without a single trace.

Friends that were close to him try to step up and fill his shoes, but they're too hurt by his missing state to do much leading. The people who answer to his orders come into disarray without their hero. They try to improve the situation with asking themselves _'what would Percy do?' _but it doesn't help much because the whole reason this chaos is happening is because he's missing.

And what does Will Solace do? Will waits.

Because what can he do, try and lead a whole camp of hurt and confused demigods to order? He snorts at the thought, knowing and accepting that nobody would ever fill his place (Annabeth was too busy trying to hide and fix the hole in her heart), not even Percy's supposedly even counterpart, Jason Grace (Percy could kill that one in roughly three minutes).

So he waits, improving his weaponry skill, and attempts to heal his emotional pain while keeping up his façade of calm.

He makes sure he's prepared for everything to get his friend back.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Connor**

Connor Stoll always considered himself a sensible person, but he tended to ignore his smart side when he was involved in fun. Which means he wasn't much of a sensible person.

But it just so happens that in the time of Percy's disappearance that there wasn't much jokes or pranks. It just so happens that Connor Stoll was finally growing up, finally maturing.

Maybe people needed a comic relief, but Connor and Travis (and Percy; he takes note) aren't there with grins and smiles and chuckles and laughs to give out.

The eyes of the people around him are getting dimmer, the smiles are hard-earned or faked. Only whispers went around at meals and less and less people show up to campfire. And Annabeth is too hard to glance for Connor ( he doesn't want to reminded that one of his best friends isn't safe, he doesn't want to see her visible heartbreak, he doesn't, he doesn't, he doesn't, he doesn't. . .)

Percy's name seems too dangerous even murmur (to even think).

Because it hurts, it _physically_ hurts. Because everyone knows Percy and everyone loves him and everyone misses him. Everyone notices his missing status and no one mentions him outside of war counsel.

Because they're scared. They're scared for their leader and that he might not come back.

**Umm, yeah. Didn't think this was too good, but tell me what you think! This was asked for by Wolflover40 and please tell me what you want next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Juniper**

There was an incredibly sad sensation in the air and Juniper could swear she heard someone one crying, even all the way back in the woods (it wouldn't be the first time one of the campers came back here to release their hidden despairs).

She walks about, looking around for the source of sobbing.

But then she sees her love, Grover, come bolting towards her with a wild look in his eye. She steadies him as he nearly topples to a halt next to her.

"Juniper," He says as he attempts to catch his labored breath. She suspects that he's not just out of sorts because of his run. "Have you seen Percy lately? Have you seen him anywhere?"

A cold impression settles into her chest, coating her heart with worry. "I haven't seen him since he visited me after he arrived. Is he okay? Is he _missing_!?" She gasps out, not even bothering to steady her increased breathing or her obvious concern for her love's best friend.

Grover looks defeated for her lack of information. He sighs the saddest sigh she's ever heard. "Yes, Juniper, Percy's missing." The break in his voice doesn't go unnoticed.

She gasps as the iciness in her chest grows tighter. "Annabeth?" It's the only thing she can muster out in her whirl of questions.

The boy in front of her winces visibly. "Barely hiding a wreak."

Juniper knows Annabeth and she knows Annabeth warrants a mask to hide her hurt.

"Oh, gods," She whispers just when her lip begins to tremble. "Oh, _Percy_,".

Her heart was a heart of gold, but it was also a heart of weakness. A soft heart that could easily be broken.

Yes, Juniper was soft. And yes, Juniper was hurting, but Juniper would be solace and refuge to everyone who needed it.

. . .

Later that day, she found the source of the crying. The nature sprite hugged Annabeth until the demigod girl was completely relieved of the pressure that the toll of Leadership leaves. Well, at least until she returned to the others.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katie**

_"Travis, if you even dare hurt her–" _

_"Would never even dream of it." The younger Stoll interrupts Percy's scary threat and tries for a smile ( it comes out uneasy and doesn't quite reach his eyes). Katie has to stifle a giggle so she doesn't give out her hiding place._

_Percy's formidable stature completely changes into an easy-going, relaxed one. "Sit by me at campfire after dinner, I think that we're gonna tell the story of Connor's first lava-wall climb." He says like the boy in front of him wasn't on his 'Death List' a couple seconds ago._

_Travis's eyes lose all fear and then are filled with it's normal check-your-wallets-and-hold-them-dear look accompanied with a startling amount of awe and admiration. Katie could tell he was honored._

_"Sure thing, Perce. Remember when Connor fell off the wall and on top of poor Clarisse?" _

_Percy shook his head with a smirk. "Nah, Clarisse wasn't the one that got beat up. That was more of a poor Connor moment."_

_To be honest, she felt just as honored as Travis. It's not everyday that the Savior of Olympus fills the role of an older brother._

Katie came back to reality and out of the memory when she absent-mindedly cut her fingers on her gardening tool. She sucked on her wound and looked wistfully at the piece of Moonlace Percy had given her.

She missed him.

He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve anything but good.

_'Don't think of him.' _Katie reminded herself, attempting to save herself the pain.

What could she do to get her mind off him? Katie looked at the task in front of her. Gardening. Yes, gardening was good.

But gardening was (is) all she's been doing for the last few months and she was so good at gardening now that she didn't even have to think about what her hands were doing. Which meant her thoughts wandered to other things, things like Percy Jackson.

Choking back a sob, Katie only allowed a few silent tears to fall.

Just then there was a noise behind her, someone was coming. She quickly rubbed her eyes to try to get rid of any signs of crying.

Then Travis was in front of her giving her a view behind his mask of indifference and charm. No words needed to be told, they both knew why they were sad– Percy.

Katie hugged him like a life line. She cried into his chest and he cried into her hair. "I promised him that I wouldn't hurt you." He whispered in her hair. "But it looks as though he's the one hurting you."

That just makes her cry harder, once again remembering his older sibling antics.

And even though it was painful, she never brushed Percy from her thoughts anymore.

**_Laureleaf3_**** and ****_Olympus97_**** requested Katie and ****_Maneden_**** wanted Juniper. **

**And could you guys please tell me which short story you liked best?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo**

"I remember that he used to-" She cut into her own sentence with a bitter sound (something between a laugh and a sob). "–When he used to sit by the water and he'd stare at the stars. For_ hours and hours_ he'd just sit there and he'd never tell me what he was staring at for so long." Katie Gardner's eyes were now teary but she still continued. "Picked up the habit after his third quest, always seemed so lost and sad when he was doing it."

Her own eyes then wandered up to the star-spangled sky, as if from miles and miles away he was keeping his habit and looking at the same ones.

Some of Percy's friends (and Leo, you can't forget Leo) were crowded around on the Big House porch reminiscing about the camp's legend. Leo doesn't know how this whole thing started or how they got here or how he himself even ended up here, but he felt like he was intruding on something personal. He felt like he was watching a funeral but not attending, but he couldn't help but stay and learn about his soon to be quest member.

Thalia put on a small, sad smile. "Zoë." She said like it was an explanation to Percy's fascination with the night sky. "Lady Artemis made her a constellation after she died. That was on his third quest." She, too, gazed up at the stars, her distant smile still in place.

Leo coughed awkwardly, but no one took notice, they were all too busy looking up.

"It doesn't feel right without him here." Chris Rodriguez complained after the comfortable (awkward to Leo) silence. "I mean sure I haven't known him as long as you all have, but there's something missing, something big. Nobody smiles, the Stolls aren't even making jokes anymore, and–and I miss him! He helped me out when I was unsure where my loyalties were lying and it's not right without Percy here! He was the first one to trust me and he still does but I feel like I let him down when he disappeared. Camp isn't right, Drew is mean now, the ocean is always gray, and is the sun duller or is it just me!?"

Leo, undeniably shocked, stared at his half brother. Chris had never looked weighted, but now that that confession was off his chest he seemed to be lifted of a heavy burden.

Clarisse clamped a supposedly comforting arm around his shoulders. "S'kay, Chris."

Lacey looked choked up at their moment.

"No," Travis Stoll muttered. "No, it feels strange without him to me too. Oh, and sorry 'bout the not-joking thing, but me and Connor here haven't been feelin' up to it lately."

Chris made a sort of grunt in reply.

Leo backed away from the group, now feeling more like an intruder than ever.

He tried to keep the sight before him stored in his memories; Thalia getting wide-eyed from stargazing for so long, Chris leaning for comfort on the supportive-looking Clarisse, Lacey looking awestruck at the loving sight before her (she still had that twinge of sadness on her face, though), Malcolm looking longingly at the horizon, like if he willed it hard it enough Percy would appear there, Travis's eyes darting around uncertainly, and Mitchell tight-lipped with a white-knuckled hold on his own hands.

The night was cold but Leo felt extra chilly with the thought of the missing stranger.

On his way to his cabin, occurred to him that it was strange that Annabeth was not present at the little gathering, but then he heard muffled sobs coming from the Poseidon cabin.

_Oh, that's why._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Rachel**

The campfire was low, representing the mood of the campers.

Even if Rachel didn't know about the fire's magic she could say that the disappointing height and the small amount of heat it gave off was the effect of the angst plaguing the air.

"Huh." Jason mused as he and Piper approached and saw the dying fire and the small amount of campers attending. He gave the girl next to him a questing glance. Piper shrugged.

Rachel managed a smile for his and Piper's sake.

"Hey, guys!" She sounded upbeat, good, her façade was working (she couldn't help but think of how Percy would see through it instantly)."How is everyone? And where's Leo?"

Piper answered. "Um, good, but where is everybody? Isn't campfire every night? Oh, and Leo walked off with Chris and some others to the Big House."

"Yeah, campfire is every night but not a lot people showed." She made a point of frowning, acting as though she just noticed. She didn't mention that Percy's mother stopped by, sobbing and stumbling, all the while snuffing out almost everyone's bud of happiness."Anyways, Imma go to bed, see ya guys later!" Rachel waved to the pair and they waved back at her retreating silouhette.

. . .

When she reached her cave, she collapsed on her bed with a big sigh. She nearly even cried.

She was glad that Percy had a parent that cared for him (unlike her) but seeing his usually dignified mother sobbing loudly (_"Where is my son!? What have they done with him now? Where is my son? _Tell me_, Chiron, please, please tell me!"_) and stumbling with a grim Chiron in tow really depleted hers and many others already fallen spirits.

Percy may not be the safest or the most careful demigod out there but she and the others had to hope he wouldn't sacrifice himself or get killed.

Right_?_

**Meh, I've done better. Review whatcha want and now accepting flames.**


End file.
